deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs Monkey D. Luffy
Gogeta46power= Luffy v Ichigo.png|Gogeta46power V.3 Ichigo vs Luffy.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Chibi Luffy vs Ichigo.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Ichigo vs Luffy :D.png|Theultimatelifeform Anime..jpg|GoldSansMobile Who Will Win? The Soul Reaper The Straw Hat Pirate Draw Better? Bleach One Piece Same Description 'Bleach vs One Piece! Which one of these young men gifted with insane power will take it in a fight?' Interlude Gogeta: When it comes to anime, there are the popular ones, such as Naruto and Dragon Ball. Nina: However Bleach and One Piece, are two of the biggest ones, with instantly recognizable main heroes. Gogeta: Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Soul Reaper! Nina: And Monkey D. Luffy, the leader of the Straw Hat Pirates! Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Ichigo Luffy Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages |-| The Sayian Jedi= W. The Holy Shonen Trinity, the big three, any long time reader of Shonen Jump will recognize these, some of the biggest titles in manga and anime history. B. And it's time for two of those Shonen heroes to throw down. W. Luffy the soon to be King The Pirates! B. And Ichigo Kurosaki, the enormously powerful Shinigami He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. W. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle. Luffy W. Wealth, fame, power; Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. B. And then he was brutally executed, leaving everyone to run off searching for the king's long lost treasure, the One Piece. W. Many pirate crews were founded for example The Phoenix Pirates, The White Beard Pirates or the Black Beard Pirates but the most popular crew is The Straw Hat Pirates B. While the other crew members of this crew are powerful in their own right but their captain is the most powerful member,this boy goes by the name Monkey D. Luffy. W. Luffy had a normal child-hood until he met the Red Hair Pirates but more specifically a man by the name of Shanks. B. One day Luffy and Shanks were in a bar when Luffy swallowed something called a Gum Gum fruit wait... What the Hell is the Gum Gum Fruit. W. The Gum Gum Fruit is one of the Devil Fruits in the One Piece world when you eat one of these fruits you will get a super power. B. That sounds like bullcrap! W. It is anyway when Luffy ate this fruit he gained the ability of stretching his body into any shape like Stretch Armstrong or Mr Fantastic. B. Luffy has much more abilities than just stretching he can use his rubber body to deflect bullets and melee attacks from his body. W. Luffy also has Haki, There are three different types of Haki and Luffy has all of them because he is the main character. B. Kenbunshoku Haki is like Spider Sense and it can sense the presense of others even if they are concealed from view, Busoshoku Haki allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invicible armor around themselves. W. And finally Haoshoku Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. B. And of course because anime Luffy has three different transformations Such as... Gear Second Luffy stretches out his blood vessels, making them thinner and speeding up blood flow to his body Provides his body with more oxygen and nutrients ' '''Makes his skin glow light red and steam come off of his skin Makes Luffy much faster and much more powerful ' '''Uses up lots of nutrients in Luffy's body when activated When it wears off, makes Luffy very hungry Gear Third Luffy bites into his thumb before blowing air into it, inflating his arm to a gigantic size Increases the attack power of inflated limbs greatly Can transfer the air to other parts of his body '-After the timeskip, his greater control over the air distribution' Luffy has no trouble moving his inflated limbs Gear Fourth The first form of Gear Fourth Luffy hardens his body with Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm and blowing into his muscular structure, inflating it Greatly increases the size of his upper body '-Looks kind of silly' Increases his strength, speed, and durability -Just activating Gear Fourth was enough to break out of Doflamingo's Parasite technique -Broke Doflamingo's strings with one punch -Sent Doflamingo flying through a building with one punch -Moved too fast for Doflamingo to track -Dodged a point-blank Bullet String -A Haki-enhanced kick from Doflamingo bounced right off him -Can easily block cutting attacks, despite his body still being rubbery Very bouncy '-Can't stand still -Constantly bounces in place Attacks focus on compression, rather then stretching' '-Limits his range, but increases his power -Can propel himself forward by compressing his legs and releasing him *By repeatedly compressing and releasing his legs at high speeds, can achieve flight' Can change the direction of his attacks while they're in use Attacks! Gomu Gomu no Pistol '-Luffy's signature attack' '-Pulls back his arm before stretching it at the opponent to punch them' Gomu Gomu no Rocket '-Stretches out both arms to grab a handhold before retracting his arms, launching him into the air' '-Luffy's main form of transportation' Gomu Gomu no Bazooka '-Luffy pulls back both arms before hurling them forward for a double palm strike' '-Usually used as a finishing move' Gomu Gomu no Gatling '-Luffy does a rapid barrage of stretching punches' '-Gives off the illusion that he has multiple hands' Gomu Gomu no Bullet '-Charges at the opponent, fist stretched out behind him, and quickly stops to make his fist snap back to him and do a short-ranged, but powerful, punch' Gomu Gomu no Bowgun '-Grabs his foe from behind and twists his torso around before grabbing the opponent with his feet' '-The snapback from his body untwisting sends the opponent flying upwards' Gomu Gomu no Axe '-Stretches his leg high into the air before bringing it down on the opponent' '-Can destroy large structures in one hit' Gomu Gomu no Balloon '-Inhales deeply, inflating his body to deflect attacks' Gomu Gomu no Bell '-Grabs an enemy and stretches his neck back before snapping back to deliver a powerful head butt' Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk '-Combines Busoshoku Haki with Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet' '-Ignites Luffy's arm when used' '-Causes a fiery explosion on the point of impact' B. Woah that's a lot of powers! W. Luffy also once got struck by lightning and he wasn't even harmed at all because of his rubber body B. Luffy has many different weaknesses like Sonic he cant swim and he is not immune to non-physical attacks W. But with these weaknesses Luffy will someday become the King of the Pirates Luffy: Hero? No! I love heroes, but I don't wanna be one! Say there is a chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it all, but heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat! Ichigo W. Shinigami, it may sound like a foreign word to some, but you all know what it is, the death god, the grim reaper of souls... B. And a seventeen year old ginger with a badass sword. W. Ichigo Kurosaki seemed like a pretty normal kid growing up, doing well in school and learning martial arts from his father, except there was one little oddity, he could see ghosts! B. Whoa, it's like the kid from "The Sixth Sense"! W. Exactly moving on when Ichigo was a child he was walking with his mother when he saw what looked like a woman drowning in a lake. B. So being the good kid he was he decided to go down and help her yeah he'll regret it later. W. You see the Woman was a hollow a spirit that kills humans! Yeah this hollow killed Ichigo's mother right in front of him. B. Ouch! W. Well, Ichigo remained ignorant of the truth until years later, when he met a woman named Rukia, who held the illustrious job title of Shinigami, or Soul Reaper, a guardian of the dead who keeps balance in the universe by helping those who have passed move on to the afterlife, otherwise, they turn into violent Hollows. Rukia later told Ichigo the truth about his abilities which made Ichigo become a Shinigami. B. Ichigo is very powerful because of his amazing abilities such as Super Speed, Super Strength! W. Ichigo also has his badass attacks such as! Attacks! Getsuga Tensho -Lit. "Piercer of Heaven" -Releases spiritual energy from the tip of the blade -With a small slash from the True Shikai's smaller blade, Ichigo can unleash a full-powered blast which Releases spiritual energy from the tip of the blade '-With a small slash from the True Shikai's smaller blade, Ichigo can unleash a full-powered blast' Enhanced Getsuga Tensho -Formed by the True Shikai's Larger blade -Much more powerful than the normal variant Fullbring: Tensa Zangetsu -A defensive Technique used by holding the Shinigami Badge -Creates a shield capable of blocking almost any attack -If Ichigo breaks his hold on it, it dissipates B. Plus Like Luffy Ichigo has transformations! Ichigo's forms Hollow Mask Ichigo -Seriously boosts the power of the Getsuga Tensho *Increases Power, speed, blast area, and size -Immensely boosts Ichigo's spiritual energy -Boosts his strength, speed, and durability *Becomes strong enough to overpower Grimmjows' defenses *Lets him move faster than the Getsuga Tensho, and lets him attack so fast that Grimmjow was unable to perceive the attacks until after they hit *Tanked a barrage of Grimmjow's Dart Bullets, each of which have enough power to destroy buildings -Makes Ichigo more ruthless -If he loses his composure, the mask will dissipate *However, he can call it back if he calms down Vasto Lord Ichigo -Far more powerful than the Hollow Mask -Boosts his spiritual energy even further -Gives Ichigo high-speed regeneration *Can instantly heal serious wounds and missing limbs -Allows Ichigo to use Cero Final Getsuga -Ichigo's final form -A last resort only -Allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu W. Every Shinigami possesses a Zanpakuto spirit within themselves, which manifests as their sword, Ichigo's is called Zangetsu, well, both of them are. Boomstick: Oh, here we go, strap in, cause this shit's about to get crazy. Wiz: Ichigo actually has two different Zanpakuto spirits, drawn from his weird and confusing heritage. Boomstick: Alright, so long story short, Ichigo's a Soul Reaper because his dad is too, but he's also part Quincy, which is a human with Reishi powers, because that's what his mom was, but he's also part Hollow, because his mom was possessed by a Hollow called White, and White got passed onto him when he was born, oh, and he's also part Fullbringer, but nobody cares about Fullbringers. W. Ichigo has as many faults as he has great abilities such as he prefers to out-think his opponents. Most of his forms can only be maintained for a limited time but even with these weaknesses he is still a very powerful soul reaper. (Ichigo: ...If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate.)' ' ''' Fight! Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! FIGHT! Ichigo was walking around a beach when suddenly he saw a pirate ship in front of him. Ichigo looked around the ship in confusion until he saw a boy named Monkey D. Luffy. '''The straw hat-wearing menace had his arm on his stomach, which was muscular and lean. His chest bore an X-shaped scar, and another one was under his right eye. Luffy's hair was a messy black, and he snored loudly as a bubble expanded out his nose every time he did so. Luffy opens his eyes and wakes up to see Ichigo ambushing him with his Zangetsu. '''FIGHT! Luffy leaps out of the way as Ichigo slices at him. The Pirate landed and he then threw a rock at Ichigo who easily dodged it and retaliated with a Slice to Luffy's chest knocking him off the ship. The Captain of The Straw Hat Pirates landed onto the ground and only to look up to see nothing. "What the hell where is he" ''Luffy said. Ichigo lunged forward to strike Luffy in the stomach again launching him into a forest. Ichigo pursues his enemy on foot and launches several projectiles with his spiritual blade. Luffy continues running and avoiding the attacks before hiding behind a tree for cover. Luffy closed his eyes only to open them and used his Kenbunshoku Haki which allowed The Pirate to see Ichigo. The Shinigami charges up his blade to launch a Getsuga Tensho at Luffy who jumps into the air to avoid the attack Luffy then said "I can see you ass-hole". Luffy then landed in front of Ichigo which leaves him open for a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka straight at Ichigo's face launching him straight into a tree snapping it in two like a twig. The two anime fighters charged at each other like two bulls. Luffy dodged the attack by Ichigo and retaliated with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol straight into Ichigo's stomach stunning him! Ichigo jumped into the air and then fired five Getsuga Tensho's straight at Luffy causing a massive explosion and also launching Luffy into the air. Ichigo started attacking Luffy at the speed of light injuring The Pirate. Luffy smashed into the ground ,Ichigo lunged at Luffy who then started doing his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun this attack launched extended arms that Ichigo consistently counters with his blade. Ichigo then kicked Luffy in the stomach but the kick didn't harm Luffy hell it was like kicking a pillow. Luffy then grabbed Ichigo's shoulders leaving him open for a head butt straight in Ichigo's face knocking him onto the ground. Ichigo got up from the ground and he then places the Hollow mask on himself and launches his signature attack. This attack launched Luffy only for it to be destroyed by him becoming Gear Second! Luffy landed and stared at Ichigo. The two heroes then started attacking each other like lightning going off it even sounded like it! Ichigo got the upper hand and he stabbed Luffy in the stomach spraying blood on Ichigo. The shinigami then kicked Luffy off him knocking Luffy on his back and causing him to bleed heavily. The Shinigami and the Pirate started having a clash destroying the area around them and also launching them both feet away! Luffy spat out blood from his mouth and he then transformed into his Gear 3rd form and jumped towards Ichigo who then transformed into his Vasto lord form before doing a violent elbow to Luffy's stomach causing more blood to spray out of his mouth. Ichigo fired a massive beam of energy at Luffy who dodged the attack,blew his fist up like a balloon and then punched Ichigo in the face launching him miles and miles away and also causing Ichigo to lose his form. Despite Ichigo exhausted and heavy bleeding, he refuses to give in. ''"Is that the best you can do!" Determined to win, Ichigo enters his Final Getsuga Tensho form. The transformation is powerful enough to launch Luffy miles away and near a river. Ichigo covers the sky in darkness as he unleashes his ultimate attack."Mugetsu" The attack obliterates most of the forest and Luffy, The Pirate fell through the infinite blackness he had a tear rolling down his face saying "Zoro...Nami...Ussop...Franky...Chopper...I'm Sorry!" before he was completely obliterated by the attack. Conclusion B. Wow that was awesome! W. While Luffy is a strong fighter and he does have many good feats but Ichigo was on a whole other level B. speed easily goes to Ichigo as he has the ability to go 319 million miles per hour! While Luffy can go around three times the speed of sound not even close. W. with that big of a gap in speed between the two we shouldn't even have to keep explaining why Ichigo would easily kill Luffy. B. I guess Ichigo came out in ONE PIECE! W. The winner is Ichigo Kurosaki Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:One Piece vs Bleach Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:The sayain jedi Category:East themed Death Battles Category:The sayain jedi Season 1 Category:Candidates for Adoption